Como en una lata de sardinas
by kavalla
Summary: Haru siempre sale triunfante de las peores situaciones.


Haru no sabe qué entiende Makoto por "diversión". Haru se divierte con los videojuegos, dibujando o incluso leyendo. Estar con Makoto también es entretenido, piensa él.

Así concibe Haru la diversión.

—Vamos, Haru-chan, no seas así —Makoto le sonríe con ternura. Para ser un niño tan grande, su cara sigue siendo redonda e infantil, con unas mejillas que sus hermanitos adoran estirar—. ¡Va a ser muy díver!

Pero Makoto, a saber por qué, cree que es _divertido_ (o "díver", como dice él) madrugar para ir a un lugar abarrotado de gente, bullicioso como el primer día de escuela, y donde hay agua en la que no _puede_ nadar.

—No me gustan las piscinas públicas —Haru frunce el ceño—. Y nada de '-chan'.

Claro que no tiene mucho sentido protestar cuando ya está allí, sujetando la ridícula bolsa de playa que le regaló su abuela, y soportando la cháchara innecesaria de la familia Tachibana. Espera de todo corazón que Ran y Ren, que aún se esfuerzan por intentar pronunciar palabras como "mamá" o "papá", no acaben siendo tan parlanchines como Makoto o sus padres.

Los padres de Makoto se apoderan de las dos últimas tumbonas que quedan libres y les dicen a los niños que se vayan primero a duchar y luego a la piscina.

Las duchas de la piscina son una tragedia. Haru no se quejaría si el agua fuese caliente o, mejor aún, hubiera una bañera para cada uno y punto. Pero no, el agua está helada y las gotas se clavan en su piel como puñales diminutos y afilados.

—¡Qué fría está! —exclama Makoto a su lado. No lo está mirando, pero supone que se está abrazando a sí mismo para protegerse del frío— ¿Verdad, Haru?

Haru no contesta.

Básicamente porque _ya_ no está a su lado. Makoto espera que nadie piense que es un niño loco que habla solo.

Makoto mira a su alrededor, en busca de su amigo, y lo encuentra justo delante de la escalera de la piscina. Se acerca a él y le toca el hombro, sonriéndole y animándole a que se zambulla en el agua. Pero Haru frunce los labios y agacha la cabeza.

—¿Haru?

—No puedo nadar —responde con un tono suave y quedo tras el que se esconde una pizca de tristeza.

La piscina está a rebosar y la gente en ella parece sardinas dentro de una lata. Algunos chapotean, otros aguantan la respiración y hay quienes simplemente se quedan quietos, disfrutando del abrazo refrescante del agua. Pero Haru lo que quiere es _nadar_.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a la zona que cubre —Makoto la señala—. Ahí hay menos gente.

A Haru le parece una idea bastante buena, pero sabe que hay cosas más importantes que querer darse un chapuzón. Son pocas, _pero las hay_.

Makoto es una de ellas.

—No, ahí no —Haru murmura. Está convencido de que Makoto ahora siente una mezcla entre alivio y _culpa_.

Al fin y al cabo, Makoto casi siempre puede leer los pensamientos de Haru como si estuviesen escritos en un libro.

—Lo siento, Haru.

—No es culpa tuya —responde Haru sin mirarle.

Makoto suele decir que se siente a gusto en una piscina siempre y cuando pueda tocar el fondo con sus pies. Es como si así el monstruo que lo acecha en el mar no pudiera atraparlo y arrastrarlo consigo. Así que Haru prefiere privarse del agua y no hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Haru posa la vista en la piscina infantil. Solo hay tres bebés jugando, así que hay espacio suficiente como para nadar como un pececillo en una pecera. Mejor eso que nada.

—¿Haru? ¿A dónde vas?

—A nadar.

Makoto lo sigue con todo tipo de interrogantes en la cabeza, hasta que finalmente se da cuenta de las intenciones descabelladas de Haru. Le agarra el brazo y tira de él, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

—¡No te puedes meter en la piscina infantil! —Makoto cierra los ojos, como si se protegiese de la mirada fría y atosigadora de Haru.

—Sí que puedo. Soy un niño —sentencia con firmeza—. Además, siempre me dicen que aparento siete.

Cuando Makoto ya va a replicarle, Haru ya se está metiendo con toda la pachorra del mundo en la piscina de los bebés. El agua apenas le cubre las rodillas, pero por lo menos puede quedarse flotando sin que nadie lo moleste. Aunque las carcajadas de los bebés y su chapoteo incesante podrían quitarle la paciencia en unos minutos. Pero por ahora, se limitara a disfrutar del momento. Makoto, en cambio, se queda mirándolo desde lejos y temblando por miedo a que el socorrista le llame la atención.

—¡Oye, niño! ¡Fuera de ahí! —grita el socorrista, levantándose de su silla.

Haru no se da por aludido.

—¡Niño! —reitera el socorrista. Haru abre los ojos, pero solo se encuentra con el cielo encima de él.

El socorrista se queda en el borde de la piscina, mirando con los ojos medio cerrados al mocoso insolente del bañador feo. Como Haru no tiene trazas de defenderse, ni mucho menos de salirse, Makoto acude a su rescate.

—¡E-Esto, señor! —exclama Makoto, acercándose a todo correr al socorrista— Deje a mi amigo, por favor. Es que… —piensa en una excusa _creíble_— ¡Es que tiene miedo a las profundidades y no sabe nadar!

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu amigo? —el socorrista pone los brazos en jarra y Makoto retrocede un par de pasos.

—Eh… Cinco.

Makoto escucha una carcajada. El socorrista se está riendo _de él_ y encima lo mira como si fuese tonto.

—¡Sí, cinco en cada pierna! —le da una palmadita en la espalda a Makoto, que se siente incómodo y cada vez más nervioso— ¡Niño, por última vez! ¡Fuera de ahí!

Los gritos del socorrista arrancan las lágrimas de uno de los bebés de la piscinita. Los otros dos se unen al llanto escandaloso y entre todos ofrecen una serenata de berrinches y mocos. Los padres de dos de los bebés acuden rápidamente a regañar al socorrista por tener tan poco tacto con niños tan pequeñitos.

Haru frunce el ceño. No puede flotar a gusto con unos bebés que ladran y los padres gruñendo como fieras. Se levanta y se marcha de la piscina con orgullo, mirando altivo a la jauría de bebés. El socorrista reprime las ganas de asfixiarlo con sus propias manos.

—Makoto, vámonos —dice irritado—. Hay demasiado ruido aquí.

—Traje galletas, si quieres… —Makoto le sonríe con dulzura. Haru asiente con la cabeza.

Sin duda alguna, comer galletas con un buen amigo siempre es divertido. En eso están los dos de acuerdo.


End file.
